


Sundae, Booty Sundae

by personalized_radio



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gee makes it all better, M/M, Reggie And The Full Effect - Freeform, Smut, Sundae Booty Sundae, but dewees still does reggie and he and frank are still best bros, frank had a shitty day, funny sex, gerard tried to be romantic but instead he got dewees, laughing, not-a-band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/personalized_radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank’s day had been pretty shitty up until this point. He’d woken up late to a series of gentle reminders-to annoyed-to worried ‘whr th fk r u frnk?’s from Mikey, threw on the only clothes he could find on the floor that didn't seem too dirty, tripped over his computer charger on the way down the stairs, probably twisted his wrist but he didn't have time to wrap it so just fuck it he'd get someone to do it at work, got into his car only the fucking engine wouldn't heat up enough to start in the unexpected snow that had piled onto his little corner of Jersey so he'd raced towards the bus station, only the last bus had literally just left so he'd been forced to call a taxi and pay like fifteen bucks to get to the office, only to find that his boss had not only noticed his absence but had left a lengthy email on his account detailing how it wasn't cool to be late like this only days after having missed a week of work (pneumonia or no pneumonia).</p><p>Frank has had the Worst Day Ever, and Gerard just wanted to make it better with some music and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae, Booty Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> All of my projects are so depressing right now. I was just listening to Reggie And The Full Effect and this song just came on while I was trying to do like serious Frank/Gerard stuff and I ended up laughing just forever imagining this trying to be sexy and I just.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF IT IS MINE, NONE OF THEM ARE MINE, THIS NEVER HAPPENED.  
> Title from Sundae, Booty Sundae.

Frank’s day had been pretty shitty up until this point. He'd woken up late to a series of texts which increased in ugency from gentle reminders-to annoyed-to worried ‘whr th fk r u frnk?’s from Mikey, threw on the only clothes he could find on the floor that didn't seem too dirty, tripped over his computer charger on the way down the stairs, probably twisted his wrist but he didn't have time to wrap it so just fuck it he'd get someone to do it at work, got into his car only the fucking engine wouldn't heat up enough to start in the unexpected snow that had piled onto his little corner of Jersey so he'd raced towards the bus station, only the last bus had literally just left so he'd been forced to call a taxi and pay like fifteen bucks to get to the office, only to find that his boss had not only noticed his absence but had left a lengthy email on his account detailing how it wasn't cool to be late like this only days after having missed a week of work (pneumonia or no pneumonia). So his wrist was throbbing but he didn't have enough time to wrap it up or anything so by the time it was time to go home (an hour and a half later than he would usually go home to make up for being late because he needed literally every hour they'd give him to pay the medical bills that were going to come knocking from his last stint in the hospital) it had gone a dark purple and just twitching it hurt like a motherfucker. To top it all off, he'd not seen Mikey once and Gerard had texted him around lunch time but he hadn't been able to read it because his boss had decided today was going to be ‘stare-over-Frank’s-shoulder’ day. All day. He'd snuck into the bathroom but he'd barely had time to actually piss and gingerly wash his hands before an intern had been knocking asking about this or that. Sometimes it sucked really hardcore to be moving up on the business latter of the label, and even the (vaguely) higher pay might not have made up for it if Mikey hadn’t been promoted with him. They made a good team, but only when they actually had time to see each other.  
The suckiest part of his after-work day had probably been when he'd finally gotten to the car lot, he'd seen that Gerard had texted again to apologize for bothering him during work which had not only made Frank feel like a total shit for ignoring his boyfriend, but holding his phone made his wrist ache like a bitch and he’d forgotten that he'd taken a taxi so he’d had to spend an extra hour taking the bus home instead of driving. Frank officially hated everything, because there were no seats open so he’d had to stand and hold onto the balance hand hold thing because of course the roads to his neighborhood were pot holed all to hell, so he couldn't even text Gerard back with his now-for-real-broken wrist. It fuckin’ looked like he'd gotten extra kinky the night before but it hurt like someone had shattered their heel directly onto his wrist.  
He was near tears when he got home, more angry then upset, but he always started crying when he was pissed off enough _and_ when he was upset so it wasn't like it mattered. He slammed the door shut and locked it up, closed his curtains, shucked his chucks and stripped to his boxer briefs, uncaring of the cold air on his bare skin since it was making his heated face feel better. More okay, anyway. He pulled on one of the t-shirts Gerard had left behind last time he'd been over and checked his computer cord to make sure it wasn't fucked like his wrist before he finally grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped his wrist tight, praying it wasn't too late to save himself from two to six weeks of waiting for it to heal before he could play his guitar again.  
Finally, he curled up in his living room with an old black-and-white horror movie on the screen but muted, and called Gerard.  
“Hello?” Gerard sounded a little tense, nervous and awkward and it obviously hadn't been a great day for him either. His voice still made Frank smile, shitty day or not.  
“Hey, sorry about missing your text. Boss man was breathing down my neck all day.”  
“No problem, I always forget that we have different work hours,” Gerard said sheepishly, voice tinny over the line.  
“You should come over,” Frank said instead of trying to tell Gerard he really didn't mind being texted at random times of the day, because his day was catching up with him and he wanted to throw up a little with how upset he was feeling at the second, “Like right now.”  
“Huh?” Gerard hummed over the line, “Uh, I can't right this second. I could be over in an hour?”  
“That’s fine.” Frank didn't mean for his voice to come out so small, or to sound so upset because he obviously understood that Gerard was working too, but it just sucked so bad today, all of it, and he really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and cry about it maybe or something stupid and then get over it and have sex, or something, he didn't know.  
Gerard didn't say anything for a long second before he said, “You know what? I've been working all day, it’s time for a break anyway. I’ll be there in like twenty, okay? I’ll even shower first.”  
Frank couldn't stop the smile, imagining Gee covered in ink from his art and his hair all fucked up and spiked from too much grease and running his fingers through it, “You don't have to, man. It’s just been a shitty day. If you've got work...”  
“Nah, it’s mostly done. Just a panel or two left. I'll do it tomorrow. See you soon, baby.”  
“Soon,” Frank agreed, still trying to fight off the smile Gerard put on his face. He was such a sap for his basement dweller.  
They hung up and Frank didn't really bother to move. Instead, he pulled the afghan from the couch over him and curled up, using his warm phone (because of course a ten minute conversation and some ‘i’m okay’ texts to Mikey almost overheated the damn thing. Or maybe it was the normal warmth and Frank was just cold) as a heating pack for his aching wrist. He unmuted the movie and got sucked into the shitty effects but the stellar acting until there was a soft, timid knock on his door and Gerard was unlocking it with the key Frank had given him a couple weeks ago and walking in, locking it back up behind him.  
“Hey, Frankie,” He said softly into the dark room.  
Frank just made an unhappy noise and made grabby hands at him because, really, Gerard wasn't much more mature then Frank was being in his moment of weakness on a normal day so he couldn’t say shit. Gerard just made a sympathetic noise and crawled onto the couch and into the afghan with him, wrapping Frank up in his arms and nuzzling his freshly cleaned face into Frank’s hair. Frank clung back tight and dropped his phone onto the floor in favor of using Gerard as a heating pack instead.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
Frank shook his head but he showed him his wrist, “I didn't have time to wrap it at all today and it’s probably fucked to all hell and I won't be able to play for like a month at the rate my luck’s going, it’s probably fucking _broken_ or something, and I swear to _God_ , my boss, I’m gonna punch him in the fucking _face_ , Gee, it’s not like I chose to almost _die_ ,”  
He cut himself off because Gerard was unwrapping his wrist carefully, revealing the stinging, purple-bruised ring around his wrist to the pale light of the TV and the weak sunlight still breaking through his curtains.  
“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard said, kissing the marred skin carefully. It stung for a second and then his warm lips made it feel a little better, “Let’s get an ice pack for this.”  
He stood to go get the ice pack from Frank’s freezer and wrapped it in a hand towel before he brought it back, pressing it to Frank’s aching wrist carefully.  
It took a few seconds before the concentrated cold got through, but when it did the stinging calmed down enough for him to move it a little bit.  
“Thanks, Gee.” He said quietly and pulled Gerard back down onto the couch with him.  
“No problem, darlin’,” Gerard said in the dumbest voice he could manage, some sort of thick Jersey and Cowboy highbred maybe. Frank laughed until his gut hurt and then he leaned against Gerard and sighed loudly.  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever, dude.”  
“I know,” He said proudly, making Frank laugh again, “Why don't we turn the tv off and get your computer set up on the coffee table,” his real accent snuck through a little bit on ‘coffee’, one of Frank’s favorite things about when Gerard talked, “put Spotify on shuffle and just lay here for awhile?”  
Frank thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded, because the tv was beginning to give him a much unappreciated migraine, “Can we go to the bedroom though? The bed’s bigger.”  
“Whatever you want, baby,” Gerard kissed his temple and stood to go get the bedroom set up (and possibly cleaned up a little bit because, despite being a total pig himself, Gerard knew Frank liked a clean space when he was feeling shitty) while Frank moved in his own time.  
Eventually, he did work up to sitting up, leaving the blanket piled on the couch to fix later and stomped carefully up the stairs that had fucked him over in the first place to get to his room. He made a pit stop in the bathroom and was careful to wash his hands again, resetting the ice pack in the cool sling Gerard had set it up in so it didn't slip off when he moved if he didn't fling his arm around like he usually did. When he finally made it to the bedroom, Gerard had indeed cleaned it up so the floor was clear and the curtains were full on black-out, with the only light coming from his lamp and his computer screen, his Spotify already set up and set on shuffle. A Misfits song was playing softly, and though he usually preferred to blare it when he listened to them, the familiar song was soothing while the volume didn’t aggravate his headache. He fell into the bed careful, in case God tried to stab him with like a dagger he’d forgot to put away or something, then made a weak grabby hand at Gerard again, who just smiled and turned the lamp off before climbing into the bed with him. They cuddled up under the blankets and Frank noticed finally that Gerard had stripped out of his shirt, so he wiggled carefully out of Gerard’s shirt too and cuddled back up to him.  
The kiss wasn't unexpected but Gerard didn't push it much farther than a simple kiss until Frank whined in his throat. They made out for awhile, hand’s pretty innocent for them (Frank’s hand teasing Gerard’s sweatpants and one of Gerard’s hands cupping Frank’s face while the other groped his ass like a weirdo, Frank’s bad hand carefully above their heads) until a different song came on, something a little more sexual that shouldn't have been in the same playlist as the Misfits but for some reason or another was. The words weren't really audible but the beat was slow and sensual and before Frank knew it, his hips were rolling against Gerard’s to the tempo, toes curling a little bit at the feeling. Gerard used his hand to help Frank rock his barely covered crotch against Gerard’s hips and Frank finally let out a soft, groaning noise that literally sent the hair on Gerard’s body prickling.  
“Gee…” Frank hummed, “Gee, you should…”  
“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Gerard nodded immediately. He set up, letting a rush of cold air in, sending Frank’s overheated body shivering, and while he was up to grab the lube, he dropped his pants and boxers as well, so Frank wiggled out of his own. Gerard moved fast and was back in a few seconds, setting the cold bottle against Frank’s side to see him arch away from it and to warm it up.  
They made out for a little bit longer, another song Frank didn't really understand being in his Misfits playlist playing, but he didn't give a single fuck at the moment because Gerard’s tongue was in his mouth and it was the best thing ever, let alone the best thing to happen to him today, except maybe getting to see Gerard smile at him.  
He would have gagged at that thought, had Gerard not been in in his mouth.  
“Gee, come on,” He gasped out, legs spreading under Gerard, opening himself for his boyfriend. Gerard nodded rapidly again, opening the warmed lube up and slicking his fingers. He pressed two in at first because he knew how much Frank loved the sting, but he was pretty quick to press down on the space just above Frank’s dick, making him arch his back and cry out. His fingers weren't gentle, spreading him open and banging against his prostate every so often. The third one joined them almost too soon but Frank fucking loved it.  
“I'm ready, I'm ready,” He whined out, his hips moving with Gerard’s fingers, “Come on, I'm ready, promise, so ready, baby, please,”  
“Okay, okay, just, let me,” Gerard leaned down and kissed him hard, spearing against that spot in him to make him yell into the kiss before he fingers were gone and he was slicking himself up by touch alone. Some of it dripped on Frank’s thighs and dick but he definitely wasn't complaining.  
“Ready, baby?” Gerard asked, lining up against his hole and pressing carefully, not quite penetrating but definitely ready. Frank nodded frantically, and Gerard was pushing in.  
Frank threw it head back, groaning out loud. And then the strings of the music playing caught his attention just a little bit and then had almost half of it, the half that wasn't completely focused on Gerard's dick pushing inside of his barely stretched body.  
 _“Hello girls...you look like you haven't had a good fluctuation in so long,”_  
“Oh, no,” Frank nearly cried, Gerard rocking completely into him and filled him up so good, but fucking James Dewees’ voice filling the room, “Gerard, oh fuck, Reggie is on my Spotify, I can’t fucking fuck to this song, oh no,” He raked his nails down Gerard’s back accidentally, moaning and shoving his hips back against Gerard’s dick.  
“F-Fucking ignore it, Frankie, shit,” Gerard gasped out into his ear, all hot breath and his name moaned out like a fucking porn star.  
“Y-yeah, okay, I-I can do that, le-lets just,”  
And then fucking, _“I got whipped creaaaaaam, all over your bodaaaaaaay”,_ and a giggle broke through his moans.  
“Frankie,” Gerard nearly whined, sounding not nearly as amused as Frank but not completely unamused either, “Baby, I’m in the middle of fucking you, are we really gonna- _aaaaaaaaah,_ ” he hissed in the middle of his sentence, bucking his hips into Frank’s squeezing heat, Frank shaking from trying not to laugh.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so-sorry,” Frank laugh-moaned, back arching but another giggle barely breaking off, “I can’t fu-fuck to this,” he tried again.  
“We’ll see about that,” Gerard said firmly, sitting up. He braced his knees, put both hands on Frank’s hips to lift them into his lap and redoubled his efforts, fucking into Frank hard and firm, but slow so Frank felt every fucking drag of his not-quite-slick-enough dick inside him. Frank’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, but still _“I’m gonna but whipped creaaaaaam, all over you guuuurl,”_ echoed into the room and Frank was shuttering, every laugh making his body tighten and spasm around Gerard, making him feel so fucking big, even bigger than he normally felt (which was pretty damn big to Frank, a full four inches shorter and not much of a bottom before he'd met Gee). He couldn't believe he was actually being turned on while this fucking song was playing.  
And then Dewees was talking seductively, enticing this ‘girl’ to call him so he could put whipped cream all over her body and Frank was almost in tears, shaking from laughter and pleasure. Gerard was rocking hard into him, shoving against his prostate with each firm slam into him and Frank was gasping soundlessly, eyes teary from laughter but not able to get the air into his lungs to laugh.  
“Still laughing, sweetheart?” Gerard said sweetly, kissing along his neck and collarbone.  
 _“it’s whip cream, alloveryourbodyBREAK”_  
“Oh my god,” Frank gasped out loud and then he laughed, like he was being tortured, thighs shaking, wrapped tight around Gerard’s hips, “Don’t stop, baby, don't fucking stop, oh my god, this fucking song,”  
Gerard couldn't seem to stop his own giggle, high pitched and drunk on sex and laughter, and he rocked hard into Frank and Frank was gasping loud again because Gerard also couldn't seem to stop rocking into him, barely even leaving his body, just grinding into him over and over. Frank finally lost the song, pressing his whole body against Gerard’s, practically begging, “Oh fucking god, please, please touch me, Gee, please,”, and Gerard _was_.  
He wrapped his rough hand around Frank and pumped once, twice, three times and slammed straight into him and Frank was coming, convulsing and shaking and clinging to Gerard hard, gasping and sweaty.  
Gerard didn't let up, in fact he gripped Frank’s hips tighter and picked up pace, slamming into him like a fucking jack hammer, like Frank hadn't just had a crazy orgasm. Gerard came with a shout, slamming into Frank’s overly sensitive body so hard it sent him into another of his own, this time dry and a little painful but enough to send Frank into a white out. When he came back to himself, he was trembling with Gerard on top of him, still inside of him and gasping into his neck.  
Frank sort of wished he could purr, show how fucking content he was.  
Gerard pulled out slowly, grabbed a tissue from the box on Frank’s bedside table to clean his dick up and then clean Frank up as best he could with tissues because no way were either of them going to shower.  
“God damn it,” Frank said softly, still panting like a bitch but not able to stop the giggles, “That fucking song, I just…”  
“At least it’s over now, right?” Gerard giggled back, looking amused now that he wasn't in the middle of boning Frank.  
Frank laughed a little, and then slowly caught the next few lines of the song currently playing.  
“Oh no,” he said.  
 _“I’m gonna show you somethin’, we’re gonna make somethin’,”_ Frank’s best friend’s voice said into the room.  
 _“What is that? What’re ya’ makin?”_ His own voice answered, and he knew what was about to come.  
 _“WE MAKE BREAKFAAAAAAAST,”_ shouted Dewees.  
Gerard started laughing and he couldn't stop for so long that eventually Frank was laughing too, his shitty day and his fucked up wrist forgotten for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry guys i didn't mean to


End file.
